


Getting into the Christmas spirit

by randomlilthings



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Christmas stuff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TYL!gokudera, TYL!yamamoto, yamagoku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera tossed a crushed paper at his lover. "I don't see why we have to put that up."</p><p>"I don't see why you have to be a grinch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting into the Christmas spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the untimely Christmas fic. This was written while I was soaked in KHR/8059 high and forgotten on my phone and when I was writing a fic a day... :')

It was pointless. The tree was taking up too much space. The lights were stupidly blinding, not to mention all the random ornaments dangling off the branches. What if one dropped and broke... Or the tree caught on fire... He has heard of houses burning to the ground because of electrical faults. 

So, why are they still putting the damn tree up? And right in the middle of their living room? Why?

One reason, Takeshi Yamamoto.

The idiot had insisted on it. Had dragged home the tree after purchasing it on his own accord, despite Gokudera's various threats. Said idiot was happily decorating the tree with the Storm Guardian glaring at the back of his head. A piece of document was between his fingers and not single word read was registered. All he could think about was what would happen if the tree caught on fire while they were out on a mission or they were asleep.

"Stop being a pouty man, Hayato. I know you want to help me decorate. You're welcome to join me." Yamamoto said, half turning his face, with a grin. 

Gokudera tossed a crushed paper at his lover. "I don't see why we have to put that up."

"I don't see why you have to be a grinch."

Another paper ball hit his shoulder and Yamamoto's grin grew. "For the record, if that thing burns and the house burns down. You're not getting another chance of cohabiting." The Rain Guardian rolled his eyes and hung another shiny ornament onto a low branch. They were practically engaged, even if Gokudera refuses to admit it, so he did not take that threat seriously. To be honest, he didn't take any of Hayato's threats seriously because he knew the Storm Guardian only pretended that he was all soft inside. 

The couple stayed silent as Yamamoto finished up decorating the Christmas tree. Gokudera was finally reading some of his work when something shiny and annoying was tossed around his shoulders. His eyes immediately darted towards the cheeky idiot. "What are you doing?!"

"Decorating you."

"What the fuck for!"

"Because you need a little Christmas spirit."

Gokudera started to struggle with the scratchy decoration but with Yamamoto still holding onto the ends of it, he was stuck. His eyes narrowed as he felt something land on the top of his head. "What is that? Yamamoto Takeshi. Stop decorating. Go decorate your damn tree. I'm not a fucking tree!"

"A star." His lover replied nonchalantly. "Since you didn't want to help and I couldn't get to the top of the tree, you can have the star, Hayato."

"I don't want a fucking star. What I want is to do my work. The Tenth needs this report by this week! Takeshi... Stop putting more things on me." The Rain Guardian was evidently having fun as more annoying, scratchy and shiny things were wrapped around him. 

A feral grin replaced the cheeky one from seconds before. "And now, you look pleasingly like a present." Gokudera's eyes widened at that prospect. "Don't you fucking dare! I have work to do. You got to put your tree up so leave me to my work! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! TAKESHI!"

All threats and angered tones were ignored as Yamamoto carried his Christmas present into the bedroom.


End file.
